Yard debris, such as tree and shrub trimmings, can be difficult to package for removal and disposal. Yard debris bags may be formed from paper and may have an opening that is sized to fit a lawn mower bag for receiving grass clippings; however, such bags can be difficult to use for disposal of branches and twigs. In particular, the branches and twigs tend to catch on the opening of the bag, and forcing the branches into the bag can cause the bag to tear. Thus, the user may need to spend time cutting the trimmings down to fit into the bag opening.